Naked
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: For the while they were apart, she was nothing but a dream to him and he was nothing but a fantasy to her. -Tokio Hotel fanfic- -Bill Kaulitz/Oc- -Dev Naked song fic-


**A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to let ya guys know that this is a song-one shot-fic lolzz. I was listening to this song and I was like omg I have to do a Tokio Hotel one shot about this xD lmao sooo on to the story and I hope you guys like it (: ~ (I do NOT own Tokio Hotel, Bill Kaulitz, or Naked by Dev)**

* * *

><p>Sam walked out of her house and sat down on the step. She got her ipod and began scrolling down the list to find a song that she wanted to listen to. She found the song and pressed it. As the song played, she looked up at the sky and sighed. How it reminded her of him..<p>

_You got a girl  
>That doesn't look a thing like me<br>The girl, your mother always said it would be  
>So, you could say that, you could say that<br>I'm hopeless_

Bill rose up from the couch and began slowly walking to the window. He stopped in front of the window and looked out the huge window from his hotel room out to LA. He heard a grunt and he glanced at the bed. The blonde girl groaned as she rolled over. He closed his eyes and wished how it couldve been her instead...

_But that ain't the girl  
>That ain't the girl I want you to be<br>The girl that keeps up  
>And I see in my dreams<br>So, you could say that, you could say that  
>I love her<em>

Sam walked over to her bike, hoped on, and began peddling down the street of LA. She was going to the Northern. A hotel slash club her father owned. As she made the corner, she saw a blonde boy with a hand tattoo and she stopped in place. She thought it was him but when he turned around, she was disappointed that it wasnt. She had to, no needed, to see him again...

_It's our life life life  
>We can dance if we want<br>Make it feel alright  
>Temperature's rising<br>I feel the fire  
>Tonight, it's just me and you<em>

Bill looked at the bar and saw a beautiful girl with shoulder length brown hair, a petite size body, and was wearing a black knee length party dress with heels. How she took his breath away. Sam looked over as she noticed staring at her. Once they're eyes met, they couldn't look from away from each other. The boy that took her breath away was someone her dad wouldn't approve of. The boy was tall, skinny, had spiked up blonde hair, tattooes, piercings, and wearing punk looking clothes but what they both did next what cause them to be sinners...Bill smiled at this memory.

_Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up  
>Even with no make up<br>I don't want to fake it_

Sam opened her eyes and smiled. She found herself beside the most beautiful man a woman could lay her eyes on. Bill slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the most beautiful woman a man could see. She suddenly realized she wasn't wearing any makeup and tried to hide her face from him but Bill wouldn't let her for he wanted to see the natural her...Sam smiled at the memory.

_And you don't gotta doubt a second if I miss you  
>Everytime I'm with you<br>I feel naked_

Every chance they got, they always saw each other. There was no where else to be for them except for being with each other. When they were together, there was never a frown upon one of their faces, or a low day. They thought they were both flying high in the sky, but too soon for them both, it all began crashing down...How the memory haunts them both.

_If I told you girl  
>Come and run away with me<br>Now will you throw it all away for me  
>I need to know that, need to know that<br>It's not over_

Bill grabbed his coat, pulled it on, and left the room without glancing back at the girl who was passed out on his bed. He walked down the hall to the elevator, pressed the button, and waited. Every click the elevator made as it passed floor by floor, was the same as the seconds that passed on the clock as he waited for her to come so they could run away together. The elevator door opened and he stepped in. He looked up and say floor 6 click to 5. He would see her even if it killed him...

_Cause you were the boy  
>Daddy told you to stay away from me<br>But you're nothing but a fantasy  
>I need to know that, need to know that<br>You'd be strong enough to believe in us_

The elevator on floor 6 opened and Sam stepped out of it. She ran down the hall to his room and knocked. As she waited and waited, she realized he wasn't there. She groaned and laid back against the wall. She remembered everything like yesterday. As she sat on the bar, Bill walked over to her and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. Her dad walked into the room and saw them. How she loved Bill so much...

_Cause I don't care what they say  
>It's our life life life<br>We can dance if we want  
>Make it feel alright<br>Temperature's rising  
>I feel the fire<br>Tonight, it's just me and you_

The elevator door opened to the lobby and Bill walked out of it. He walked to the club part of the hotel. As he joined the band members at the bar, Bill noticed her father in the crowd talking to their manager. Because of him, Sam left. Bill remembered how her dad told them that relationship was not professional and needed to end. They didn't want to listen but they had too. How he loved Sam so much...

_Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up  
>Even with no make up<br>I don't want to fake it_

Sam ran to the elevator and pressed the button. She had to find him. She didn't care what her father wanted, it wasn't what she wanted though. She climbed aboard and leaned back against the metal of the elevator. She noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup. She hated her natural look but she knew Bill always loved it...

_And you don't gotta doubt a second if I miss you  
>Everytime I'm with you<br>I feel naked_

Bill looked over at his twin Tom and the other guys Georg and Gustav and saw them having an amazing time but why wasn't he? Bill decided he should leave just in case he would buzz kill the guys with his bored attitude. Without telling the guys he was leaving, he left the club without a sound. This was not where he wanted to be right now...

_I don't care what they say  
>It's our life life life<br>We can dance if we want  
>Make it feel alright<br>Temperature's rising  
>Tonight, it's just me and you<br>_

The elevator opened and Sam slowly walked out to the lobby. She sat down and tried to hold in her tears. No matter how hard she tried, she never could find him but maybe fate was the one telling her they shouldn't be...

_Tonight, it's just me and you_

Bill made his way slowly to the lobby as he ignored other girl's flirty signs they were sending him. He didn't want them or any other girl, he just wanted her. The one he felt that was the one for him but no matter how he tried he couldn't seem to find her...

_So Tell me baby, will you be here when I wake up  
><em>

Sam pulled herself together and stood up. If fate wasn't going to bring them together, then she was going to try to move on. She turned around and froze. She stared at him wide eye. She couldn't move her feet so she could run to him...

_I feel naked_

Bill felt as if someone was staring at him and he looked up. The blood in his veins literally felt frozen. Just like the first time, their eyes met and he began walking her way. Seemed like time stopped as he made his way to her. He stopped in front of her and held his eyes with hers...

_I feel naked_

Sam kept staring into the eyes of the man she called home. She could hear her father yelling once again but she didn't care what he said anymore. Nothing was going to take her away from Bill. Not now, not ever. Just like she hoped, Bill leaned down and kissed her with so much passion she thought that was enough to kill her...

_Tonight, it's just me and you_

Bill pulled away with a smile. He was finally happy again. He could hear yelling and turned to the entrance of the club and saw her dad yelling at them. Bill looked back down at Sam and she smiled and nodded. He smiled, grabbed her hand, and made his way out the door to his future. Before Sam exited the building with Bill, she looked back at her dad and waved to her past. When she exited, she was excited for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! :D its kinda my first one shot song fic thing but I hope it was at least okay Cx lolzzz ~<strong>


End file.
